


A Minx, He Was Not.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short Story, at the burrow, cute fic, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville is concentrating on making pudding when Charlie interrupts him.





	A Minx, He Was Not.

Neville was trying not to sweat, but he was beyond nervous. Mrs Weasley left him alone in the kitchen while she went to get ready for Ginny's party. He had one job. Finish making the sticky toffee pudding, and he was trying not to totally freak out.

He stared at the pot as the sugar, cream, and the butter was about to boil. He stirred constantly, making sure it didn't burn. He was just about to stir in the brandy when—

"Hey, Neville."

"Oh, hell," Neville said, tripping over himself, whilst still standing— nearly dropping the vanilla he was holding in the other hand.

"I got you." Strong hands came out of nowhere, okay, not nowhere, Neville knew perfectly well where they'd come from, to grab the brandy before reaching over to catch the phial of vanilla.

"Almost done…" Charlie reassured him as Neville removed the pot from the heat; now all they had to do was leave the dessert to cool down to room temperature. Which, with the way Neville was feeling, was scourging hot.

"You alright there, mate?" Charlie placed his hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville's gaze immediately went to the hand touching him. He nodded, still embarrassed from his actions the evening before when they'd all gone dancing; he'd drunkenly sat on Charlie's lap. Twice.

"You sure? I reckon you're probably hung over from last night. I know I am."

"Yeah. Sure," Neville said in a soft tone. Usually, he didn't have trouble speaking. "I'm gonna…" He walked away, turning around, fetching for water. 

He knew his crush on Charlie was unbelievable. It'd been for the past five years, but this was starting to get ridiculous. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Nev…" Charlie's voice, so tender, Neville couldn't stop himself from turning around. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you cross with me?"

"What? No. Why?"

"I… I'm not sure. Since this morning, you've been so _different_ , and now… it's like I pissed you off. Sorry if I was flirting too much with you last night at the club. Just…"

"You _what_?" Neville gasped out the words in shock. "I was the one acting like a fool. When I sat…"

Charlie chuckled. "I kept on being in your way on purpose because I was flirting— I reckon, it was bad flirting, since we were both relatively drunk."

"You were _flirting_ with _me_?" He wasn't clear on all the details from last night but how'd he missed that completely? He thought he was the one acting completely stupid but it wasn't all him?

"Why do you say it like that?" Charlie asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I know I'm a little bit older than you but Ginny said I could."

"Ginny said you could?" Now Neville was just being idiotic—repeating everything. 

"I told Ginny I wanted to ask you to get a drink sometime; she gave me her blessing. Last night, you looked so hot with those tight jeans and—I drank so much, nervous like a fifth year at Yule Ball; thought maybe you'd say no. Then, acted—"

"You didn't," Neville said quickly. "You were nice. I thought you were taking pity on me, didn't even think you were trying to flirt—" 

Charlie laughed, a bit awkward, Neville thought. "It's been a while. Maybe I've lost my charm." 

"Hardly," replied Neville, and suddenly, he wasn't feeling nervous anymore. He grabbed the brandy in Charlie's hand still and took a swig. Then, he offered it to Charlie, who did the same. 

"Hangover cure?" 

"No," Neville said shaking his head. "Liquid courage." And then, he kissed Charlie.


End file.
